Finding Prestige
by wolf-girl87
Summary: GaryxMisty. Lemon. The trio gets seperated during a storm and Gary gets seperated from his group. He finds her. She finds hot springs. Only the two of them know what will happen. One shot. R&R.


A/N: Alright, here's something different. I know you all are used to me writing Teen, yet I seem to tend to go towards Mature in some of my fanfics. I apologize for those who are not allowed to read Mature. If anything you may stick with my Teen rated stories. If you don't like this pairing. Then don't read it. I don't want flames telling me how you don't like the pairing.. I don't care if you don't like it. I prefer GaryxMisty or BrockxMisty. - Weird, I know. But, that's what I'm into.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as I've stated in two other Pokemon fics I've written.

**WARNING: **There will be lemons and other content. If you are incapable of reading such themes, then turn and leave now. Otherwise stay. With your stay; read and review. I will highly appreciate it.

Pairing: GaryxMisty.

Rating: Mature, not suitable for those under the age of seventeen. Hell, I don't care if you're fifteen and reading this. If you like it, you like it. If you don't, then don't read it. Simple, is it not? Yes, yes it is.

One shot.

**Finding Prestige**

The day started out perfectly normal, though the clouds that hung above them stated otherwise. Little did they know a fierce storm would arise and they would be torn away from each other. Though, the trio continued their journey through the forest, they were in search of a Pokecenter, just in case the clouds decided to turn on them. During their travels, they occasionally stopped to rest or whenever Ash saw a pokemon run past. He ended up trying catch it, but to no avail he ended up in failure. Misty would laugh at his failure, while Brock would attempt to comfort his dear friend. Though, whenever Misty made a remark regarding his skills with the pokemon, his cheeks would end with a flustered pink colour on his complexion. Misty had noticed this many times, but never thought anything of it.

As the day prolonged Brock suggested that they'd take a break near a magnificent looking waterfall they had just come across. They dropped their stuff and Brock began to rumage through his pack looking for food to cook. Misty walked towards the waterfall to see if there were any water pokemon swimming about, yet when she arrived, she saw none. Misty sat down on a rock and instead of letting her pokemon out and swim around a bit, she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water. It was luke-warm, she thought it felt nice. Ash let Pikachu roam around a bit as he snuck up on Misty. He poked her side, revealing she was ticklish, she spazzed out and fell face first into the water. When Ash realized what he had done, he backed up, edging away from Misty before her wrath befall apon him. Misty rose from the water; furious. It seemed as if the water was evaporating from her body as she fiercely glared at Ash. In a quick motion he jolted away from her as she sprinted after him, with drawing her mallet. She occasionally took swungs at him, missing each time, because he would just barely dodge her vicious attack.

Brock glanced up to see Ash running towards him with a clearly pissed and soaking Misty gaining on his trail. Brock stood up to protect the meal that was now just starting to come to a boil. "Oh my god! She's going to kill me!" Ash shouted as he moved around Brock, avoiding yet another attack. Brock simply chuckled at the sight. Misty swiftly moved around Brock, not missing a step as she quickly gained on Ash once more.

Ash glanced around for a split second and it was his mistake. Smack. The mallet collided with his skull in moments and he went soaring into a tree nearby. Small bursts of blood were seen apon collision. Misty straightened out her composure and strutted back towards Brock; carrying the mallet over her shoulder. "You're going to kill him one of these days, Misty." Brock stated when she walked passed him to go and get her shoes.

"Yeah, well, when that happens, I won't have to deal with him." Misty replied, obviously still peeved.

Brock shrugged and sat down checking his cooking. In mere minutes, Brock shouted "Lunch is ready. Come and get it." In seconds Ash was sitting by Brock, as if the welt on his forehead was not there. Misty walked over in a steady pace, she had put her mallet away. When reaching the two boys, she glanced up, now noticing the sun had disappeared behind thick dark clouds that hung high above their heads. "Seems like it's going to rain soon." Brock stated, not even looking up.

"I agree. We should find some shelter." Misty stated. Before Ash could ask his question, Misty answered. "That waterfall does not have cave behind it, just a small dip in the rocky wall. We'll need to find somewhere else to stay tonight."

Ash groaned, but continued to eat his meal before it got cold. Misty sat down and began eating her meal. Though, she did not get to finish because the rain began to fall from the sky in small droplets at first. Progressively it became harder, which meant it became harder for them to pack up. "Sooner than I thought." Brock announced, shoving his dirty bowls, pots and utencils into his pack. Misty slung her pack over her shoulders and slipped on her shoes quickly. Ash grabbed Pikachu and slung his pack over his shoulders as well. When they were set, they headed towards the forest, due to they were in a small clearing.

"Perhaps we will find a nice place to stay." Ash stated as they started to run in rain.

Misty gaped as she was slowly becoming out of breath, and blinked the rain away from her eyes, when she heard Ash's remark. "Oh yeah? You think we're just going to find a random cabin in the middle of the woods? Not likely." She retorted saracastically.

Ash shot a light glare in her direction, though looked away, realizing it was futile to glare when she wasn't even paying attention to him.

--

While the trio had been running through the forest, a young man and group of ladies were driving through the rain on the make shift dirt road near the forest. Though, the dirt road became mud, and the car swirved until hitting a stump off to the side of the road. A few of the young ladies went flying from the back seat. The young man driving unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Shit. I won't be able to get the car out in this ridiculous rain." His voice was harsh and as her stood there, the women who had flown out of the car, got up and out of the mud.

The other women that were seatbelted in got out of the car and walked over to the male. "Gary, do you think you can get the car out?" Gary looked over to the woman who spoke. "Are you deaf, Michelle? I just said I couldn't get the car out in this rain!" He shouted at the tall brunette woman who was standing next to a few other woman.

"You said 'ridiculous rain'." The blonde woman corrected. Gary gave her a sympathetic look for a moment and then turned back to Michelle. "Thanks Vivian, at least someone was listening to the words that come from my mouth." Vivian simply nodded and Michelle looked hurt.

"Regardless we need to find some sort of shelter." A woman with reddish-blonde hair spoke up. Her hand on her hip as she stood behind Gary. "I'm well aware of that Eun." Gary stated as he pressed a button for the hood of the convertable to go up, but it didn't work. He figured it was broken because of the rain. So, with that he and the ladies headed into the forest.

--

A strong gust of wind began incircling the trio as they walked. "Ugh! The wind is starting up now." Misty groaned as she stumbled forward. Brock caught her she started tumbling forward now. "I gotcha."

Ash glanced over at the two. "Oh yeah, don't help the future Pokemon Master." He stated sarcastically. Brock glanced over to him as he helped Misty walk. "Her body frame is a little more fragile than yours. Besides you're holding your ground just fine."

Just after stating that another gust of wind blew and they heard something crash. They stopped imediately in their tracks and listened for anything-anything at all. The faint whisper of rushing water could be heard, and quickly it became louder. Misty's head shot up as she saw a flood of water rushing at them "oh my god. It's a flood!"

Brock's and Ash's eyes darted in front of them just in time to quickly grab whatever was near them for the oncoming rush of water. Ash grabbed Pikachu and Brock grabbed Misty tightly, making sure not lose her in the water.

The water clashed with their bodies sending them drifting in the rapidly flowing water. The current was too strong for Brock to keep is grip on Misty's frame. In the process of the water loosening his grip on the young woman a branch happened to come into play and tear them apart in one swift motion, they tried swimming towards each other, but they failed. The current had already seperated Ash from the group and now Misty was gone too.

--

Gary and the group of women walked in the gusty wind, the women were trying to keep their skirts from flying about in the wind. "I hate wind." One of them complained. Gary rolled his eyes as he fought against the wind. Roughly around the same time the trio heard the crashing sound, it echoed throughout the forest and began to ring in Gary's ears. Soon he heard the rushing of water and began to run in the opposite direction of the water, at this moment he didn't care all that much about the females in his party. Though, soon enough the waters rapids pick up the party and began thrashing about and tearing them apart from each other.

--

After an hour of struggling in the water to keep her head above the water, her limbs gave out and the water just carried her numb body across the land. At some point the water died down and her body was spit out of the raging waters. Misty coughed lightly, her eyes weakly scanning the area. She tried to get up, but her body would not listen to her. So, she simply laid there, her eyes focusing on a figure walking towards her. And soon enough, she dozed off into a nap.

--

Gary had caught onto a branch and hung on until the water died down. After ten minutes or so, the water stopped flowing and left the grass below him peek out of the water. He quickly let go of th branch, his feet landing in the muddy grass. He straightened his figure and his eyes scanned the area. "Holy shit. Where the hell am I?"

After a few more quick glances at the surrounding area his saw something orange laying on the ground. "How did I not see that orange blob before? It plainly sticks out with everything being so gloomy." He muttered to himself as he headed towards to orange blob. Though, as he became closer, he realized that the orange blob was only one part, and that the rest formed a body. The body rolled over, appearing to be alive. Gary ushered over quickly to check. When arriving he noticed who it was. _That's the girl who travels with Ash and Brock._

Gary bent down scooping up Misty into his arms and turning around trying to look for some place dry to stay or at least not soaking wet. His eyes spotted a cave not too far away. It was still pouring rain as he walked towards it.

--

Misty lightly moaned as the feelings in her limbs came back to life, her front side felt warm, though her backside was cold. Misty's eyes slowly opened and when they did, she was suprised to see a fire in front of her. For a few moments she just stared at the fire until it hit her, she had lost contact with Brock and Ash in the flood. Misty quickly shot up and her eyes quickly scanned around the small area. She appeared to be in a cave, though the atmosphere was a little chilly she didn't feel the it until a slight breeze blew past her.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Gary mumbled from a rock he was leaning against. The two of them were a good distance away from each other. Misty glanced up at the voice, barely recongizing it, though when her eyes met his, she knew who it was in seconds.

"Gary..." Her voice trailed off for only a second until she continued. "Where are we and how did I get here?"

Gary rolled his eyes, the answers were plainly obvious, but he spoke anyways. "A cave with a fire and we were carried away by the flood. Also, I found you and carried you here."

Misty's blue-green eyes looked steadily at him. She didn't know what to think. They were always fighting with each other whenever they got the chance. "Thanks, I suppose." Her voice was weak and dry.

Gary simply nodded. Misty stood up and stretched, having regained her strength. That's when she noticed the shirt on the ground and then quickly glanced at Gary, realizing he had no shirt on. She squatted down and grabbed the shirt. She walked over to him, standing in front of the fire. "Why?" In her hand that she held his purple/grey shirt.

"You looked cold, considering you were shivering." Gary stated looking up at her. "You're in the way of the fire. Move."

Misty frowned, she detested his attitude towards her. "Thanks even though you're a prick." She said throwing his shirt in his face. Misty walked away from the fire and Gary and walked a little further into the cave. She heard the sound of dripping water as she ventured down the cave, occasionally hitting a rock and scratching her knees and legs as she walked on.

Gary removed the shirt from his face and glanced over to her quickly and noticed the curves of her body in the faint glow of the fire. He watched her go and then looked back towards the fire and watched the flames dance with one another.

Misty continued, she wasn't too far from the fire and Gary. Though, she noticed several pools of water were glistening in the faint light shining off of the crystals that surrounded the area. When she got closer she could see bubbles rise and pop in the water. She squatted down and placed her hand in the water. Misty nodded to herself and figured to warm her whole body up. Misty made sure she couldn't be seen from where she stood. Quickly she slipped her socks, shoes, shorts, and top off. In swift movements her bra and underwear where laid neatly together under her clothes. As she went to step into the water, her foot slipped and she lightly yelped. "Ah!" And then a splash was heard.

Gary glanced over in the direction Misty's yelp came from and the sound of water splashing about. He rose to his feet, taking his shirt with them. With each step he made sure to be careful, just in case there were any rocks that would make him slip and fall. The sight of pools of water and crystals came into his vision and he scanned the area. His orbs spotted the young woman sitting in the water. Her figure barely visible under the water, but the outline of her breasts were well defined. He stared at her in wonder.

Misty glanced over casually and spotted Gary there..staring. Her first instinct would have been to shout and unleash her pokemon at him, but somehow she felt at ease and didn't care that he was there. She waved to him and then looked away so that their eyes could not meet.

Gary suddenly felt a rush of blood flow to his cheeks and flow throughout his body. He may have been around sexy women often, but Misty naked right in front of him. None of the other women dared to show him their womanhood. Misty didn't appear to have a care in the world as she sat there with the world to see her womanhood. He stumbled forward having the urge to sit near her, to touch her, to kiss her, to fuck her.

The second time Misty glanced over, Gary was walking towards her, he had dropped his shirt on the way over, and her eyes scanned over his body. His face held the same childish look it had for years, yet it was somewhat mature, he didn't have that stupid grin on his face, that symbolized he was better and he could have whatever he wanted. Her eyes roamed to his chest, it was muscled, but not by much-same with his arms. Her eyes trailed down his chest to his torso to the bulge in his pants. Misty brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. She noticed that he was also taking off his shoes, socks and pants on his way over here.

Misty got the idea to toy with him physically, that body of hers was the perfect distraction to any mans mind. Her voice was sturdy and soothing as she spoke. "Why don't you join me, Gary?" She rosed her hand and etched him closer seductively using her finger.

_What the hell.. I can't think straight.._ Gary's mind became clouded with sexual fantasies involving Misty. When he reached the edge of the pool of water, his boxers slipped down to his ankles, revealing his manhood. His kicked off the boxers and placed a foot into the water.

In moments he slipped in just like she had done before hand. Misty's had not gone wide-eyed in shock at his cock size. Instead it merely intrigued her. Once Gary came up for air, he leaned against the nature made bench in the water. Misty slid over to Gary quickly and stradled him. Her eyes locked with his as his hands went to her hips instinctively. Misty placed her lips against his in a quick motion.

Gary kissed her back within seconds of their lips touching. His tounged prodded at her teeth for them to let his tounge snake its way in and explore her mouth. Misty let him have access to her mouth. Her right hand moved from his shoulder down to his cock. Her hand wrapped around his staff at the base, her hand began in a slow motion at first.

Gary's eyes had been closing but they shot open when she grabbed a hold of his cock. He stopped kissing her for a moment, taking in a sharp breath as she began a slow pace and quickly sped up. He let out a light moan. Misty smirked and captured his lips with hers again. Her left hand went to one of his nipples and gently rubbed it, occasionally tweaking it every now and then.

Gary let out yet another moan of pleasure as she let her hands do their work. Her right hand sped up yet again, and the motions were a little harder. He was now trying to hold back a throaty moan, this only encouraged her to continue. Misty let go of his lips and she led small kissed down his jaw and along his neck. Gary felt a little helpless at the moment as she pleasured him.

Quickly his mind focused a bit and he took control of his body again, his eyes opened and he turned around, causing Misty to be underneat him. Her hand slipped off of his dick in the process. Since his hands had previously been on her hips, he picked her up and sat her on the cold ground. A shiver was sent up her back. His hands released her hips and the moved along down to her thighs. He placed his warm hands into between in her thighs. He pushed them apart only reveal her pussy. His eyes locked with the white creamy fluids flowing from her entrance. His hands gently massaged her inner thighs as he let his mouth hang just above her pussy. He took in the aroma. "Smells like a mixture of sweets." He noted.

Misty placed her arms behind her, waiting. "Do it." She lightly commanded. He obeyed. His tounge went to her entrance, and parted her lips. His tounge pushing in and out of her center. Subconsciously her hand went over to his head, to help him keep a steady pace. His tounge lapped up the juices that flowed freely-pushing against the walls of her center, causing her to moan a throaty moan, this only made him harder.

"Ohh.. Gary..." Misty said between moans. She felt herself nearing her goal. Without warning she moved his head away from her cunt with her hand before he could lap up anymore. She lightly huffed and crawled away a bit, tempting him to come after her. He did.

He got out of the water, the sloshing water left behind. Misty crawled back over to him and stradled him yet again, her entrance hovering just above his cock. Her eyes locked with Garys'. She didn't need his permission and he wouldn't be giving an answer, his mind was too clouded with lust and pleasure. The tip of his cock pushed into her pussy. She let out a light whimper, he caught the whimper but paid no attention to it, instead he laid her down was now above her. He began to push in and out of her, each thrust was slow and steady. Her moan edged him on to go faster.

"Rougher." She stated and he did so. Now he thrust he did rocked her body. Her breasts bounced around, though one of her breasts were cupped with Gary's left hand and the other one was now cupposed by his mouth. He gently tweaked her nipple. He nibbled and suckled at the other nipple. "Uhn... yes.. yes.."

Gary took this as a sign she was enjoying herself. Hell. He was enjoying ever minute of it. After a few more hard, rough, quick thrusts he felt her walls clamp around his extremely hard cock. He felt that he was on the edge. Misty cummed before he did, though right after she did, he released his load into her. A few moments later they collapsed together on the cold rocky ground. Yet, their bodies were intwined and warm. Misty lightly kissed Gary on the forehead and then rose from her lying position on the ground. She walked back over to the water and slid in; Gary followed her in.

From there they relaxed and their muscles eased. When they were ready to get out they headed to where the fire was dying now. Both had put their clothes on before walking around anywhere. Misty walked over to the entrance of the cave and sighed with relief. "It stopped raining and it's morning."

Gary glanced over and walked over to her after putting the fire out completely. "So, it seems." With that Misty walked out of the gave and started heading towards the road, the grass wasn't even muddy. Gary sighed and followed after her. Once they reached the road they headed towards the way they had previously come from the night before.

The two of them walked in silence. After about an hour of walking, Gary's car came into view. Misty merely continued walking, not bothering to say bye or anything. Gary grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to kiss her. She put a finger up to his lips and he gave her a questioning look. "It was sex. Nothing less, nothing more." She pushed herself away from him and headed in the direction she had lost her friends. Gary stood there, dumbfounded. I've been used.. For my body.. That bitch! He thought, feeling betrayed. While Misty walked off, quite proud of her deed. _I found my prestige._ Misty had a content smile played across her rosey pink lips as she walked away.

--End--

So, what did you all think? I'm sure there are one or two misspelled words, it's because I'm using WordPad. Either way, that was my very first time writing a lemon. Go me. I believe it turned out rather good. Review please, I want know what your thoughts on this was.

Sincerly,

wolf-girl87


End file.
